wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/12
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY. Cień na ziemi. Ale i rankiem jeszcze siąpił drobny, gęsty, przenikliwy deszczyk, a wiatr mokry i lodowaty napędzał nowe, brunatne chmury. Dnia tego otworzyłem oczy z dziwnem, pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczanem, uczuciem. Myślałem oto, że dziś, za chwilę, wezmę udział w prawdziwej, strasznej może, bitwie? I po mózgu roiły mi się krwawe, pełne trupów i jęku obrazy. Żaden z nas jednak nie przeczuwał nawet tego, co miało nastąpić. Było jeszcze szaro, gdyśmy się zerwali i czemprędzej pchnęli drzwi stodoły. Tu słuch nasz uderzyła przedewszystkiem muzyka tak cudna, żem nie kosztował piękniejszej. Płynęła gdzieś ze, spowitej w sinawe mgły, dali. Z innych stodół i z całej wioski zbiegali się żołnierze i wszyscy słuchali z łaknącym podziwem. A tony szły słodkie, spokojne i smutne. Sierżant zaczął śmiać się wreszcie z naszego zachwytu. — To francuska kapela — oznajmił trochę drwiąco. — Sprobujcie-no wejść wyżej, a ujrzycie, czego wielu z was już może więcej nie zobaczy. Posłuchaliśmy rady. Po chwili wdarliśmy się na szczyt wzgórza. Muzyka płynęła ciągle. Chciwem spojrzeniem ogarnęliśmy w mgłach stojące zbocza. U stóp wyniosłości i o pół karabinowego strzału wznosił się zgrabny folwarczek, otoczony murem, z poza którego wychylały się zielone, owocowe drzewa, ciemniały równymi rzędami dachówki budynków, całe obejście nęciło dobrobytem i czystością. Ale sad opasywał szereg żołnierzy w czerwonych mundurach i wysokich, futrzanych czapkach, pracujących niezmordowanie nad wierceniem otworów w murze i barykadowaniem bramy. — To lekkie kompanie Gwardyi — objaśnił nierozłączny sierżant, z miną znawcy. — Do ostatniego tchu bronić się tu będą, zobaczycie. Nie poddadzą się, póki jeden choćby potrafi ruszyć palcem. Spójrzcie-no tam jeszcze. To ognie francuskich biwaków. Poszliśmy za kierunkiem jego ręki, w przeciwną stronę doliny, ku zniżającym się wzgórzom i dostrzegliśmy tysiące żółtawych światełek, nad któremi wznosiły się czarne pióropusze dymów i leniwie wzbijały się w mgliste przestworza. Na przeciwległem zboczu tej doliny ciemniał drugi folwarczek i właśnie podziwialiśmy jego zalotne zarysy, gdy wtem, na niedalekim wzgórku pojawiła się gromadka jeźdźców i jęła przyglądać się nam niezwykle badawczo. Tyły owego szczupłego orszaku stanowiło dwunastu huzarów, czoło — pięciu ludzi, z których trzech w pełnem uzbrojeniu i hełmach na głowie, czwartemu z czapki powiewała szkarłatna, piękna kita, ostatni wyróżniał się dziwnym, płaskim kapeluszem. — Wielki Boże! — wykrzyknął nagle sierżant. — To on, to Boney, mógłbym założyć się o żołd miesięczny! Patrzcie, ten, na siwym koniu. Na dźwięk tych wyrazów o mało oczy nie wyszły mi z orbit. Więc to on? Więc to jest człowiek, który nad całą Europą rozwiesił te posępne cienie, co pogrążyły w ciemnościach narody prawie na ćwierćwiecze, cienie, które dosięgły nawet naszego cichego folwarku, wydarły nam Edie, a mnie i Jim’a rzuciły w obce kraje na niepewną przyszłość i śmiertelną walkę?! O ilem mógł wnioskować z odległości, — trochę był przysadkowaty, nizki, o kwadratowych, potężnych ramionach. Szeroko wyginał łokcie i co chwila podnosił do oczu perspektywę. Patrzyłem na niego ciągle, nie umiejąc oderwać wzroku od krępej sylwetki, gdy uszu moich dobiegł niespodzianie ciężki, urywany oddech. Mimowoli obejrzałem się za siebie i spotkałem źrenice Jim’a, żarzące się jak dwa czerwone węgle. Twarz prędko przysunął do mojej. — To on — szepnął zdławionym głosem. — Tak. To Bonaparte — odparłem poważnie. Ach! Cicho! De Lapp, mówię, czy de Lissac, — jeśli ten szatan nie ma jeszcze innego nazwiska — przerwał mi z wybuchem. — On, on — powtórzył, zaciskając zęby. Spojrzałem raz jeszcze i — poznałem także. Ten, u którego czapki chwiała się szkarłatna kita... Prawda. Te same spadziste ramiona, to samo dumne pochylenie głowy. Teraz mógłbym przysiądz. Potem przystąpiłem do Jim’a, objąłem go mocno ramieniem i milcząc zajrzałem w biedne, bólem oszalałe, oczy. Pierś mu dyszała ciężko i krew grała w żyłach, — lękałem się, by nie popełnił jakiegoś niedarowanego głupstwa. Wtem zdało nam się, że Bonaparte pochyla się w siodle, mówi coś do adyutanta... Potem cała gromadka wykonała zwolna pół obrotu i wkrótce znikła pośród wzgórzy, a prawie w tejże chwili z bateryi, umieszczonej na najdalszem zboczu rozległ się wystrzał armatni, wzbił się w niebo obłoczek białawego dymu. Nie ucichł jeszcze, kiedy w naszym obozie zagrano pobudkę. Co tchu kopnęliśmy się na dół i jęliśmy gorączkowo formować szeregi. A wzdłuż linii wojsk naszych nieprzerwanym hukiem rozegrzmiały strzały i wszyscyśmy myśleli, że to zaczyna się bitwa, dopóki inni nie objaśnili nam, że w ten sposób kanonierzy czyszczą swoje działa. Istotnie należało się obawiać czy podsypki i lonty nie zwilgotniały podczas tej burzliwej nocy. Z miejsca, w którem stałem roztaczał się widok tak wspaniały, iż by go ujrzeć, warto było przepłynąć nieskończone morza. Całe zbocze pokrywały czerwone i niebieskie czworoboki, i ciągnęły się aż ku jakiejś niewielkiej wioseczce, odległej od nas prawie o dwie mile. A w szeregach naszych powtarzano cicho, że zawiele tych niebieskich mundurów, nie dosyć czerwonych, — toż Belgowie nie dalej jak wczoraj jeszcze dali dowód, iż mają cokolwiek za „ miękkie” serca do krwawych zapasów. A przecież stało ich teraz dwadzieścia tysięcy! Co więcej, — nasze własne wojska składały się przeważnie z żołnierzy, z milicyi i nowo-zaciężnych rekrutów, gdyż kwiat zaprawnych w boju pułków i bohaterów z czasu walk hiszpańskich znajdował się obecnie na okrętach, wśród niepewnych fal niezmierzonego Oceanu i żółwim krokiem wlókł się z powrotem, po zażegnaniu jakiegoś bezsensownego zatargu z amerykańskimi krewniakami. Mieliśmy tylko niedźwiedzie czapy gwardzistów, pod postacią dwóch potężnych brygad, — barwne mundury Highlander’ów, błękit legii niemieckich, w czerwień przybrane liniowe wojska brygady Pack’a, brygady Kempt’a, wreszcie w sznur wydłużony rozsypane zielone sylwetki karabinierów, wysuniętych na czoło sprzymierzonych armii. Każdy z nas wiedział, że to są ludzie zdecydowani na wszystko i gotowi na bohaterską walkę bez względu na niebezpieczeństwa, że przewodzi im człowiek posiadający w genialnym stopniu zdolność wyzyskiwania najgorszych pozycyi. Od strony Francuzów płynęły tylko mgły milczące i szły złotawe mrugania biwakowych ogni, — tu i owdzie na pochyłości czerniły się gromadki jeźdźców. Nagle zagrzmiały trąby i w mgnieniu oka napełniły dolinę rozgłośnem, nieulękłem graniem. W tej samej prawie chwili z poza wzgórzy wystąpiła niewidzialna dotąd armia i jęła spuszczać się na przeciwległe zbocza, szły nieskończonym szeregiem brygady, szły niezmierną lawą dywizye, aż zalały całą falującą przestrzeń, — gdzie okiem sięgnąć niebieściły się wrogie mundury i migotały zimne błyski stali. I płynęły, płynęły, ciągle, spokojnie, bez przerwy, — zdawało się, że nigdy im nie będzie końca, że sekunda jeszcze, a bez strzału zawładną równiną. A nasze wojska przyglądały się owej nawale w milczeniu, niektórzy wsparli się o karabiny, inni kurzyli fajeczki, — wszyscy słuchali słów starych, zaprawnych w walkach z Francyą żołnierzy. Wreszcie piechota uformowała wielkie, długie plamy i teraz pojawiły się armaty, które jęto spiesznie zaciągać wzdłuż zboczy. Mimowoli trzeba było podziwiać tę szybkość, baterya wyrosła jak za skinieniem różdżki czarodziejskiej. Potem, uroczystym truchtem, wyłoniła się z za wzgórzy kawalerya, — najmniej trzydzieści pułków, zakutych w stal, w pancerze, hełmy, u których powiewały pióra, w szable lśniące złowrogą, zimną bielą, w piki. Aż pojaśniało od sztandarów i chorągwi. Błysnęli świetnością uzbrojenia i sprawnością ruchów i zajęli skrzydła i tyły swej armii. — Ot, zuchy! — zakrzyknął z mimowolnym podziwem stary sierżant. — Trzeba ich widzieć w robocie! Dyabełby nie poradził. A spójrzcie-no ku tym środkowym pułkom, w wielkich „shako”. Nie, nie tutaj, — w tył od tamtego folwarku! To Gwardya. Jest ich dwadzieścia tysięcy, robaczki, dwadzieścia tysięcy najprzedniejszych ludzi, wściekłych jak szatany, którzy całe życie się biją, od dzieciństwa prawie, od czasu kiedy niewiele co więksi byli, niż moje kamasze. Przeciwko dwóm trzech ich staje, dwa działa przeciwko jednemu. Panie odpuść! Wy, rekruci, jeśli wam się przyjdzie spotkać, pożałujecie ciepłego kąta w domu, wpierw nim który natrze! Niema co mówić! Dodał nam odwagi! Że jednak brał udział we wszystkich dawniejszych kampaniach i bitwach, począwszy od hiszpańskiej Korunii, że miał medal i siedem zaszczytnych odznaczeń, więc przysługiwało mu niezaprzeczone prawo plecenia co ślina na język przyniesie. Kiedy armia francuska stanęła już w bojowym szyku, trochę dalej, niż odległość armatniego strzału, — z pośród nich wyłoniła się gromadka jeźdzców, kapiących od srebra, złota i purpury i jęła przebiegać pomiędzy pułkami, a w ślad ich przejścia zrywały się pełne uniesienia krzyki, wyciągały się ramiona, podnosiły ręce, — wojsko z zapałem słuchało słów uwielbianego wodza. A potem umilkło wszystko. I dwie armaty stanęły twarz w twarz w straszliwej, niczem niezmąconej ciszy. Widok był potężny i często wstaje w mych wspomnieniach. Nagle, tuż przed nami, zakołysały się szeregi na pozór trwożnym i bezładnym ruchem. Jedna z kolumn oderwała się od wielkiej plamy niebieskich mundurów i miarowym, sprężystym krokiem skierowała się ku folwarczkowi, leżącemu u stóp angielskich pozycyi. Nie uczyniła jednak pięćdziesięciu kroków, kiedy z umieszczonych po lewej stronie bateryi rozległ się wystrzał armatni. Bitwa pod Waterloo rozpoczęła się w tej samej chwili. Nie do mnie należy opowiadać tu historyę, tej, jedynej może w swym rodzaju, bitwy, — i zresztą, dałbym może wiele, żeby łaskawe bogi nie plątały mię w dzieje owej niesłychanej rzezi, — tymczasem los przekorny zagnał trzy nasze spokojne istnienia, pędzące dotąd cichy żywot na szkockiem wybrzeżu, w morze krwi i jęków i zmusił przyjąć w niej udział na równi z cesarzami i królami świata. Jeżeli przytem uczciwie mam wyjawić prawdę, to więcej o Waterloo wyczytałem w książkach, niż widziałem wtedy na własne, ślepotą przecież niedotknięte, oczy. Bo i com mógł zresztą widzieć w zwartym szeregu towarzyszy, i cały w dymie, pochodzącym z lufy mego karabinu. Z rozmów innych i z ust mądrzejszych ludzi, dowiedziałem się, że ciężka jazda angielska przypuściła szarżę i rozbiła linię słynnych kirasyerów, że w proch ją potem starto i przestała istnieć. Z tego również źródła powziąłem wiadomość o bohaterskich atakach, nieustraszonej odwadze Pack’a i Kenipt’a i ucieczce Belgów. Osobiście mógłbym tylko opisać to, co dostrzegaliśmy w krótkich przerwach strzelaniny i w chwilach, kiedy dym poczynał rzednąć, — i co po namyśle gotuję się tu opowiedzieć. Wyznaczono nam pozycyę nieco na lewo od linii bojowej i pozostawiono na razie w rezerwie, gdyż Książę lękał się, że Bonaparte zechce usiłować wedrzeć się z tej strony i niespodzianie zająć tyły. Odkomenderowano więc tutaj trzy pułki, prócz tego Hanowerczyków i inną jeszcze brygadę angielską i rozkazano być w pogotowiu na najmniejszy alarm. Opodal stały jeszcze dwie brygady lekkiej kawaleryi. Francuzi tymczasem atakowali wyłącznie fronty sprzymierzonych armii, więc słońce wzbiło się wysoko, a myśmy jeszcze trwali w tej samej pozycyi. Baterya, która pierwsza rozpoczęła ogień, grzmiała po lewej stronie naszych pułków prawie bezustannie. Niemiecka pracowała niezmordowanie po prawej. To też tonęliśmy w tumanach dymu, jednak nie na tyle, żeby pozostać niewidzialnymi dla artyleryi francuskiej, umieszczonej wprost naszych pozycyi, — i około dwudziestu kul armatnich z ostrym świstem przeszyło wkrótce powietrze i upadło w sam środek szeregów. Warczenie jednej z nich posłyszałem nagle tuż około ucha i bezwiednym prawie ruchem pochyliłem głowę, jak człowiek pragnący dać nurka, a jednocześnie sierżant uderzył mię końcem swojej halabardy. — Nie bądź-no taki delikatny, — zaczął z gniewem. — Nie bój się, i tak schylisz się, kiedy cię trafią! Inna z kul zmieniła pięciu naraz żołnierzy w jedną krwawą masę, a potem nieruchomo przypadła do ziemi, niby ohydny, sczerwieniony football. Inna jeszcze ubiła konia pułkowego adyutanta, — z tępym, głuchym zgrzytem, podobnym do świstu kamienia ciśniętego w błoto. Przeszyła lędźwie biednego zwierzęcia i rzuciła o ziemię jak rozgniecioną porzeczkę. Trzy następne upadły dalej, cokolwiek na prawo, a zamieszanie i bolesne jęki oznajmiły nam zaraz, że i tym razem upatrzyły kilka ofiar. — James, straciłeś doskonałe bydlę — odezwał się ze współczuciem major Reed do adyutanta, którego spodnie i buty ociekały krwią gorącą. — Pięćdziesiąt liwrów dałem za niego w Glasgowie — odparł poszkodowany z westchnieniem. — Mniejsza zresztą o zwierzę. Ale czy nie uważałbyś, majorze, iż byłoby dobrze kazać ledz pokotem ludziom? Armaty najwidoczniej skierowano na naszą pozycyę? — Nie — syknął niechętnie pierwszy. — To rekruci, James’ie. Potrzeba im próby. — I tak doświadczą zawiele, może nawet zanim słońce zajdzie — przerwał gorąco adyutant. Zanosiło się na sprzeczkę, z której bylibyśmy zapewne wyszli nie najlepiej. Od surowości majora obroniła nas przecież niespodziana interwencya pułkownika Raynell’a. Spostrzegł właśnie, iż pułk 52-gi i karabinierzy z rozkazu dowódzców kładą się na ziemi i skomenderował, żeby natychmiast uczynić to samo. Nie potrzebuję zapewniać, że każdy z nas przysięgał mu w tej chwili niezachwianą wdzięczność i że odtąd z ulgą i pewnego rodzaju złośliwą radością śledziliśmy pociski nieszkodliwie przelatujące o kilka stóp ponad naszymi grzbietami. A przecież i wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy bardzo bezpieczni, — toć co chwila rozlegał się złowrogi łoskot, co chwila bryzgały odłamki stali i krople krwi czerwonej, a potem zrywały się okropne jęki i ponury odgłos przedśmiertnego darcia nogami o ziemię, — co oznajmiały nam o ciężkich, nieustannych stratach. Zaczął padać deszcz drobny, przenikliwy, chłodny. Teraz wilgoć nie pozwalała dymom wzbijać się wysoko, więc wlokły się szaremi smugami przy ziemi, co znów utrudniało ogarnięcie wzrokiem całej bitwy i prawie nie wiedzielibyśmy, co się dzieje, gdyby nie ciągły huk armat, który mówił nam, że na całej linii wrzeć musiała zaciekła, rozpaczliwa walka. Czterysta armat waliło bez przerwy, z czterystu armat szedł grzmot nieustanny, trwogą śmiertelną rozdzierał wnętrzności, ogień zażegał w piersiach. Zgrzyt, świsty, odgłosy strzałów i jęki, plątały się w coraz straszliwszy, skłębiony, przeraźliwy chaos, który w duszach uczestników rył niestarte piętno i potem, potem, — przy lada sposobności, — wybuchać miał krwawem wspomnieniem. Nawprost naszego pułku, na łagodnej pochyłości wzgórza, lśniło potworne działo, tak zdawało się blizkie, że tylko sięgnąć ręką. Uwijała się przy niem gromadka artylerzystów, których sylwetki odcinały się wyraźnie na szarem tle zboczy. Odziani w obcisłe spodnie, w wielkich kapeluszach, zdobnych w sztywne kity, — poruszali się sprawnie i prędko, wyciory migały w niestrudzonych rękach, i raz po raz zakładali świeży nabój do armaty, raz po raz rozlegał się huk głośniejszy od innych, — nie ustawali w pracy. Było ich czternastu, gdym spojrzał w kierunku działa po raz pierwszy. A potem choć owa liczba zmalała do czterech, — cztery sylwetki uwijały się, niby w gorączce — niezmordowaniej i gorliwiej, niż przedtem. U stóp naszych, w dolinie, leżał folwarczek Hougoumont. Od świtu prawie wrzała tam zacięta walka, — bramy, płoty i okna stały w kłębach dymu, rozrywanych co chwila czerwonawym błyskiem strzałów, — i szedł stamtąd huk ogłuszający, jęki, i prawie nieludzkie wycie. W godzinę śmierci nie zapomnę tego strasznego widoku, tych mąk zadawanych braciom przez współbraci. Nawpół spalony dom czerniał zgorzelizną, niby świeżemi ranami, setki kul piętrzyło się w drzwiach, w oknach, w murze, — wejście oblegało dziesięć tysięcy żołnierza, a czterystu gwardzistów po bohatersku odpierało napad! Do wieczora została ich ledwie połowa, lecz ani jeden Francuz nie pokalał progu. A jednak jak oni się bili! Życie nie obchodziło ich w tej chwili więcej, niż błoto, w którem brodzili po kostki. Jeden z nich, — zda się prawie, że widzę go jeszcze, — wysoki mężczyzna o zdrowej, ogorzałej cerze, — korzystając z nagłego przycichnięcia strzelaniny, — ruszył ku bocznym drzwiom domu, podpierając się wprawdzie laską i kulejąc mocno, ale z odważnie podniesionem czołem, — i jął szturmować do forteczki z całej siły, wołając na swoich, by szli za nim. I stał tam może z pięć minut, nieustraszony, pod gradem kul, które nanowo sypnęły się z okien, aż z pułku tyralierów brunświckich, broniących się w sadzie, padł strzał, który roztrzaskał mu głowę. Ale za tym nadciągali wnet inni, mniejsze, lub większe kupy odważniejszych, po dwóch wreszcie, po czterech, — wszyscy odważnie, i z taką śmiałością, jakby śladem ich gotowała się tu przybyć cała armia. I trwaliśmy tak od rana, pochłaniając tylko wzrokiem tę śmiertelną, u stóp naszych rozgrywającą się bitwę, — Książę jednak zauważył wkrótce, że nic nie grozi prawemu skrzydłu sprzymierzonych armii i postanowił rzucić nas także w wir walki. Francuzi zmienili taktykę. Teraz szerokiem półkolem otaczali folwark i prażąc go ciągłym ogniem — posuwali się naprzód, zwolna występując po za linię strzałów. Chwila i tyralierzy francuscy zniknęli już w gęstem, zielonem zbożu, w dole, tuż przy naszym pułku... I stamtąd usiłowali wziąć na cel kanonierów, usiłowali tak celnie, że trzy działa umilkły wraz na lewem wzgórzu, u stóp armat zaczerniły sylwetki poległych na stanowisku... Nic jednak nie uszło żbiczego wzroku Księcia. Galopem przypadł ku nam. Ujrzeliśmy twarz ukochaną, zniszczoną trudami wojny, ciemne włosy, nos zakrzywiony, długi, błysły wielkie kokardy kapelusza... Ogarnął nas przenikliwem, a bystrem spojrzeniem... Otaczało go ze dwunastu może oficerów, tak rozbawionych i strojnych, jakby jechali nie przymierzając, polować na lisy, i nie wiedząc, że ani jeden nie ujrzy jutrzejszego słońca... — Ciężka sprawa, generale! — odezwał się, zwalniając biegu. — Bardzo ciężka, Ekselencyo — odparł poważnie Adams. — Ale możemy ich powstrzymać! Cóż znowu! Mieliżbyśmy pozwolić, żeby garść tyralierów obezwładniła nam całą bateryę!? Wyrugujcież mi ich, generale, z tej pozycyi!! Po raz pierwszy w życiu uczułem dziwny jakiś dreszcz charakterystyczny, który niby iskrą przebiega ciało, skoro za chwilę ma się wziąć udział w bitwie. Krew zagrała. Aż dotąd nie czyniliśmy nic przecie, prócz leżenia na ziemi i z zamkniętemi oczyma przyjmowania śmierci — z pokorą, bez ruchu, pod groźbą najsurowszej kary, a to jest chyba najcięższym wysiłkiem. Teraz nadchodziła kolej czynów i — szliśmy ze śpiewaniem, prawie, z gotowością. Brygada zerwała się z ziemi i jęła formować długą, w czwórki wyciągniętą linię. Potem zaczęliśmy się spuszczać z góry... A wtedy tamci rozbiegli się niby stado spłoszonych przepiórek i gnali przed siebie, naoślep, z pochylonym naprzód grzbietem, wlokąc po ziemi ciężkie karabiny, padając, zrywając się, krzycząc... Połowa zdążyła uciec, ale drugą ogarnęliśmy już bez litości, a najpierw oficera, który był bardzo tęgi i nie mógł biedz tak prędko... Rob Stewart, towarzysz z prawej strony, utopił bagnet w jego grzbiecie, nieszczęsny wydał dziki, straszny okrzyk... Wzdrygnąłem się pomimo woli.. Rozkazano nie dawać pardonu, — więc walczyliśmy na bagnety, uderzali kolbą... Krew ogniem trawiącym zalewała żyły, — i trudno nam się nawet było dziwić, — toż oni, tamci, od rana strzelali do nas, niby do zajęcy, — sami bezpieczni, bo niewidzialni prawie w gęstem zbożu. Jak nieprzytomni rzuciliśmy się w zielonawe łany, kłując, mordując, bijąc, naoślep zadając straszne, śmiercionośne razy, aż minęliśmy zboże, potem sine pasy dymu... Nagle błysnęła purpura i złoto i ujrzeliśmy przed sobą olbrzymi pierścień wojsk francuskich, — całą armię nieprzyjacielską, — od której dzieliły nas tylko łąki i szara wstęga wązkiej, polnej drogi. Wydaliśmy donośny okrzyk, krew zagrała goręcej, w oczach zamajaczyły bagnety, atak i zwycięstwo, — i każdy rwał się naprzód, bo nadchodziła chwila, w której traci się już świadomość i poczucie samoobrony własnej, chwila, która staje się rodzajem haszyszu dla żołnierza, a napięcie jej — stanowi o losach wybuchającej w tym momencie bitwy. Ale książę czuwał ciągle, choć zdaleka, a teraz przebiegł na spienionym koniu i rzucił krótki rozkaz naszemu dowódcy. Zaraz też na front wysunęło się konno kilku oficerów, zamigotały szable, — rozkazano się zatrzymać. Zewsząd ozwały się przenikliwe głosy trąbki. Po szeregach poszły przekleństwa i komendy spoconych sierżantów, — nie szczędzących nam szturchańców i nawet ukłuć halabardą — potem jęliśmy się zwolna cofać. I w mgnieniu oka, w czasie, z pewnością krótszym, niż zajmuje mi teraz napisanie owych kilkunastu wierszy, — brygada nasza złamała się na trzy niewielkie, regularne czworoboki, zjeżone lasem bagnetów „ n”, — co każdemu z nich pozwalało strzelać niejako w poprzek frontu następnego. Ten zwrot był jedynym ratunkiem wobec grożącego nam niebezpieczeństwa, ratunkiem tak skutecznym, — że jakkolwiek nowicyusz — poznałem się na nim odrazu. Z prawej strony wznosiło się nizkie, łagodnie falujące wzgórze. Stamtąd, z przeciwległego i zakrytego przed wzrokiem naszym, zbocza, szedł dziwny, trochę przytłumiony pomruk — do złudzenia naśladujący szum bałwanów na wybrzeżu w Berwick, wtedy szczególniej, gdy wieje wiatr wschodni. Aż ziemia drżała od tego zgłuszonego szmeru, który przepełniał powietrze, rósł, wzmagał się, zbliżał... — Śmiało! siedemdziesiąty pierwszy! Na miły Bóg, śmiało! — rozległ się nagle głos naszego pułkownika. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie ze zdumieniem, — toć przed nami roztaczała się tylko szmaragdowa pochyłość pagórka, usiana gwiazdami rumianków i nieznanem mi, złotawem kwieciem. Wtem, u szczytu wzgórza błysnęło ośmset miedzianych kasków... Przy każdym chwiała się długa, okazała kita, z pod każdego wyjrzała twarz groźna, spalona i czarna i runęli ku nam, mocno pochylając się na karki, lotem błyskawic pędzących, rumaków. Przez jedno mgnienie oślepiały nas jeno kirysy, migały szable, chwiały się barwiste kity, potem ujrzeliśmy rozdęte i czerwone chrapy końskie, chwytające z trudnością powietrze, zaczerniły się kopyta... Jeszcze kilka sekund, jak wiek długich. A później zniżyła się linia naszych karabinów i kule zderzyły się z miedzią kirysów, z dźwiękiem podobnym jęczeniu gradu, obijającego się o szyby. Dawałem raz po raz ognia i broń nabijałem bez wytchnienia, a skoro dym opadał, — zapuszczałem w dal szybkie spojrzenie. Nic jednak nie mogłem dojrzeć, prócz dziwnego, wązkiego kształtu, który poruszał się ciągle wśród dymu kurczowym jakimś i niezrozumiałym ruchem. Potem zagrała trąbka i oznajmiła zaprzestanie ognia. Mocniejszy, gwałtowny powiew wiatru odgarnął nagłe dymy przesłaniające widnokrąg i mogliśmy teraz objąć wzrokiem całą przestrzeń. Sądząc z zażartości i wściekłości bitwy — myślałem, że z nacierającego pułku nie ocaliła się nawet połowa, tymczasem, — czy dlatego, że osłaniały ich pyszne kirysy, czy z powodu niedoświadczenia naszego i zbytniej gorączki, czy mierzyliśmy może trochę za wysoko, — strzały nie sprawiły oczekiwanego rezultatu. Na ziemi leżało zaledwie ze trzydzieści koni, trzy z nich tuż koło siebie i nie dalej ode mnie, niż o dziesięć yard’ów; — jeden spoczywał na grzbiecie, — nogi w przedśmiertnych drgawkach, — rwały kurczowo powietrze, najbliższa musiała właśnie być owym, poruszającym się prędko przedmiotem, który wśród dymu nabrał owych cech dziwnych i niewytłomaczonych, kształtów. Około dziesięciu trupów czerniło się bezkształtną, krwawą plamą i tyluż może rannych, którzy pół siedząc, pół leżąc w miękkiej, sczerwienionej trawie — jęczeli przeciągle, głucho — jeden z nich tylko raz po raz powtarzał głośny, dumny okrzyk: — Vive l’Empereur! Inny, który najwidoczniej otrzymał postrzał w biodro, ogromny, o ciemnym zaroście, mężczyzna, — pobladłemi usty chwytał przesiąkłe słodkawą wonią powietrze i oburącz obejmował trupa swojego wierzchowca. Nagle porwał karabin i z równie zimną krwią, jakby szło o zwykłe strzelanie do celu, — zmierzył i kula ugodziła Angus’a Myresa, którego rozdzielało ze mną dwóch tylko żołnierzy. Biedaczysko zwalił się ciężko, jak kłoda, z czoła trysnęła rubinowa nitka... Ranny błyskawicznym ruchem sięgnął po drugi, leżący opodal karabin, — zanim jednak zdążył go pochwycić, — nadbiegł z czoła grenadyerów gruby Hodgson i utopił mu bagnet w gardle. Żal mię zdjął mimowoli, — taki był rosły mężczyzna! Wracam jednak do bitwy. Myśleliśmy więc oto, że kirasyerzy, korzystając z dobroczynnych osłon dymu, ratowali się zręczną ucieczką, ale nie należeli do tych, którym to przychodzi łatwo! Konie, przerażone kulami i dymem zboczyły jednakże z drogi, i stąd pułk otarł się tylko o krawędź naszego czworoboku, pomknął dalej i wpadł pod ogień dwóch drugich. Co począć? Przebiegli linię strzałów i choć szlak ich przejścia znaczyły gęsto ciała zabitych i rannych, co koń wyskoczy rwali do niedalekiego muru, i przedostali się przez ogrodzenie. Stał tam pułk Hanowerczyków, z którym uczynili to, co mybyśmy zrobili z nimi, gdyby los zrządził inaczej. Rozbili go w proch w oka mgnieniu. Strasznym był widok opasłych Niemców, rozbiegających się po sadzie, jak stado strwożonego ptactwa, na każdego godziło kilku naraz kirasyerów, którzy co chwila wznosili się na siodle, by ciężkim swym, wielkim szablom nadać większy rozmach, i mordowali bez litości. Z nieszczęsnego pułku ocalało może zaledwie stu ludzi. A zwycięska kawalerya w cwał puściła konie i zatoczywszy ogromne półkole, wracali tą samą drogą, wznosząc wysoko, aż po rękojeść zakrwawione szable i z okrzykami tryumfu na ustach. Szukali zaczepki, chcąc najwidoczniej zmusić nas do pierwszych strzałów, — ale pułkownik zbyt dobrym i doświadczonym był żołnierzem. Wiedział, że z takiej odległości nie mogliśmy im uczynić nic tak bardzo złego, a runęliby z pewnością ławą, zanim zdążylibyśmy nabić broń powtórnie. Trzech jeźdźców oderwało się z tylnich szeregów i pędem przebiegło z prawej strony czworoboku... Ale staliśmy jak mur niewzruszeni, — złamać nieznacznie choćby szyk bojowy, znaczyło pożegnać się z życiem, — w mgnieniu oka pułk cały jechałby po naszych karkach! Trwaliśmy więc bez ruchu, było jednak coraz ciężej, gdyż o kilkaset yard’ów od nas, i także pod osłoną wzgórzy, zaciągano pośpiesznie dwanaście dział, wprawdzie mniejszego kalibru, ale zakrytych tak dobrze przed wzrokiem, że artylerzystom nie groziło najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo, a czworobok nasz pozostawał jak przedtem odkryty... Baterya nagle przemówiła i odtąd wyrzucała kule, które literalnie pogrążały się w sam środek szeregów — tir plongeant nazywają podobno taki rodzaj strzałów, — jeden z artylerzystów skoczył potem na szczyt wzgórza i zatknął w mokrej ziemi rohatynę, mającą ułatwić celowanie towarzyszom. Stało się to na oczach całej naszej, zdumionej nieprawdopodobnem zuchwalstwem brygady. Żaden z nas nie wystrzelił, — każdemu się zdało, że wyręczy go z pewnością najbliższy towarzysz... Ale trudno to było ścierpieć. Chorąży Samson, najmłodszy z podoficerów naszego pułku, wybiegł nagle z czworoboku, wdarł się na wierzchołek błyskawicą i już, już dosięgał rohatyny, gdy na pochyłości jak z pod ziemi wyrosła sylwetka ułana i na podobieństwo szczupaka godzącego w niedomyślającego się nawet podstępu węgorza, utopił mu lancę w grzbiecie. A cios był tak straszny, iż nietylko ostrze, lecz i drzewce wyszło przodem, pomiędzy drugim i trzecim guzikiem mundura... — Helu! Helu moja! — krzyknął nieszczęśliwy i runął twarzą na ziemię, a prawie jednocześnie mordercę zasypał grad kul, żądnych pomszczenia śmierci towarzysza i ułan powalił się także, — nie wypuszczając jednak lancy z kurczowo zaciśniętych dłoni. Skonał u nóg ofiary. Śmierć połączyła ich straszliwym węzłem. Baterya odpowiedziała nam gorętszym ogniem, zaraz też krew jęła bluzgać, mgłą czerwoną przesłoniła oczy... Czworobok może być doskonalą formą do skutecznego odpierania ataków kawaleryi, — ale co innego kule armatnie, granaty i tym podobne okrucieństwa! Co chwila teraz świst złowrogi przeszywał powietrze i szerzył wśród bezbronnie stojących krwawe spustoszenie. Uszy napełniły się wkrótce głuchym odgłosem charakterystycznego chrzęstu, jaki czyni żelazo, pogrążające się w ciele człowieka, mundury, twarze, ręce plamiła coraz częściej krew mrących kolegów... Minęło dziesięć nieskończonych minut, potem rozkazano nam się cofnąć o sto kroków w prawo, — na dawnem jednak miejscu został drugi, na wieki milczący czworobok, — stu dwudziestu żołnierzy i siedmiu oficerów, ciemną, nieruchomą plamą znaczyło poprzednią pozycyę... Tamci nie dali i teraz jeszcze za wygraną. Nie wyszło i pół pacierza, gdy na najwyższej wyniosłości wzgórza zamajaczył pułk kawaleryi, tym razem ułanów, — i pędem puścił się ku nam po łagodnie falującem zboczu. Z radością prawie słuchaliśmy tętentu kopyt, — znaczyło to przedewszystkiem, że baterya na chwilę zaprzestanie ognia, że potykać się będziemy czoło w czoło. Teraz dopiero miała zawrzeć bitwa, — bo przedtem była tylko rzeź straszliwa! I po bohatersku jęliśmy odpierać napad, jeno krew już krążyła wolniej, jeno mierzyliśmy chłodniej, — zobojętniali na śmierć własną i cudzą, co od rana szalała na tych okropnych polach. Strzelało się niby uważnie, a przecież bez świadomości istotnego czynu; zabijało się, nie myśląc, że to ludzie, mechanicznie, miarowo, bezwiednie. Całą istotą owładało dziwne jakieś uczucie, coś niby chęć pomszczenia na kimkolwiek wszystkiego co się wycierpiało, odwetu za wszystkie krzywdy, — a potem mniejsza nawet o życie! I naprawdę mściliśmy dawniejsze straty, — ułani nie mieli kirysów — po pierwszej naszej salwie legło ich odrazu więcej, niż siedmdziesięciu. Kto wie, czy napełniałoby nas równe upojenie, gdybyśmy wtedy mogli ujrzeć siedmdziesiąt matek płaczących nad zwłokami synów, — ale podczas bitwy człowiek staje się tylko zwierzęciem, które morduje innych dla podobnych powodów, jak dwa zagryzające się na śmierć tygrysy. Tutaj pułkownikowi przyszła myśl genialna. Obliczył, że odparta kawalerya przez kilka minut przebiegać będzie pod ogniem własnych armat, które z konieczności zatem milczeć muszą — rozkazał sformować się powtórnie i błyskawicznym marszem cofnąć się w poblizkie zagłębienie, rodzaj obronnej doliny, gdzie byliśmy już bezpieczni i mogliśmy żartować z najgroźniejszych armat. Odetchnęliśmy trochę, a wielki czas było odpocząć, — pułk stopniał przez kilkanaście minut, niby lód na słońcu. Innym działo się jeszcze gorzej. Przed chwilą oto Holendrzy i Belgowie w liczbie piętnastu tysięcy, rzucili się sromotnie do ucieczki, łamiąc kunsztowną linię wojsk angielskich, w której zaraz poczyniły się puste wyłomy. Kawalerya nieprzyjacielska już posuwała się ku nim zwartą, zatrważającą ławą. Nie koniec na tem. Armaty francuskie przewyższały nasze wartością, liczbą i doskonałą obsługą, nasza ciężka jazda poniosła już poważne straty, — jednem słowem rzeczy zaczynały przybierać wcale niewesoły obrót. Z drugiej znów strony, folwarczek Hougoumont, jakkolwiek przedstawiający teraz tylko kupę dymiących i skrwawionych zgliszczy — pozostał w naszych rękach. Ani jeden pułk angielski nie ustąpił jeszcze z placu boju, ani jeden nie okrył się hańbą ucieczki. Jednak, — nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym taić całą prawdę, tu i owdzie, wśród ustępujących szybko niebieskich mundurów — błyskały plamy czerwonych... Ale w szeregach zbiegłych znajdowała się młódź tylko sama, lub podli, jakich wszędzie przecież pełno. Powtarzam raz jeszcze: ani jeden pułk nasz nie opuścił pola, ani jeden się nie poddał. Całe prawe skrzydło w tej chwili nie przyjmowało prawie udziału w czynnej walce, Prusacy to ruszali z kolei do ataku, — choć wówczas nikt z nas nie wiedział o tem. Napoleon rzucił ku nim dwadzieścia tysięcy żołnierza i usiłował zmusić do odwrotu. Siły aż dotąd też same prawie były co i zrana. Wszystko to przecież objawiało się dla nas ciemne i niezrozumiałe. Potem znów przyszedł inny, pamiętny moment bitwy — kawalerya francuska zaczęła następować taką niezmierzoną ławą, że przesłoniła nam środek i lewe skrzydło armii i zaczynaliśmy wierzyć, że wszystko stracone, bo oto zostaje jedna już nasza brygada... Więc zacinaliśmy zęby i obiecywali drogo sprzedać życie. Była godzina czwarta, piąta może po południu, — nie mieliśmy nic do jedzenia, większość pościła od wczoraj wieczorem. Nadomiar wszystkiego deszcz wzmógł się i wkrótce przemoczył nas do nitki. Padał wprawdzie od rana i nie ustawał w swej niezmordowanej pracy, — ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin byliśmy w takich opałach, że poprostu nikt nie miał czasu uskarżać się na głód, lub niepogodę, pomyśleć choćby o tem! Teraz za to dolegały coraz dokuczliwiej. Żeby zagłuszyć — jęliśmy spoglądać wkoło siebie, zaciskać pasy, trzeć zziębnięte dłonie, pytać o towarzyszy, kto zabity, kto zdołał ujść z życiem? Po chwili dostrzegłem Jim’a i zaraz poweselało mi w duszy, — jeszcze nie straciłem przyjaciela. Stał w bok trochę, na prawo, cały czarny od prochu i wspierał się niedbale o karabin. Zauważył mię także i krzyknął czym nie ranny. — Wszystko dobrze! — odrzekłem donośnie. — Po kiego nas tu zagnano! — syknął ciszej, a ponury wyraz wrócił mu na czoło. — Od rana polujemy na jakąś niewidzialną, czy urojoną zwierzynę! Ale nie koniec na szczęście! I na Bóg! pochwycę jego ścierwo, albo on zabierze moje!! Potężniej niż zwykle zmagał się ze swoją męką, żyły na skroniach wystąpiły mu, niby ciemne, fijoletowe pręgi, w oczach się pojawił dawny, błędny wyraz... Przez głowę mi przemknęło, że może oszalał? Wzrok jego chwilami nie miał w sobie nic ludzkiego. Oddawna, — zawsze, — należał do tych, którzy głęboko odczuwają drobne nawet nieraz rzeczy, — a odkąd Edie go zdradziła, — nie wiem czy był kiedykolwiek zupełnie przytomny. Znów odbiegam od rzeczy. Bo w tejże chwili staliśmy się świadkami dwóch prawdziwych pojedynków, — które podobno zachodziły często w starożytnych bitwach, — zwykle przed gromadnem wyruszeniem do ataku, zanim jeszcze starły się obydwa wojska. Jakoś, pamiętam, rozkazano nam ledz w dość głębokiej fosie, — gdy nagle, na najbliższą pochyłość wbiegło w pełnym galopie dwóch jeźdźców. W pierwszym poznaliśmy dragona angielskiego, — głowę pochylił na kark koński, aż twarz, nikła w obfitej grzywie wierzchowca. Za nim pędził kirasyer francuski na rosłej, gniadej klaczy, siwy już, ale olbrzymiego wzrostu żołnierz. Poleciały za nimi urągania i gniewne okrzyki brygady, — wszystkim zdało się hańbą, żeby Anglik tak sromotnie zmykał przed Francuzem, — lecz wkrótce podjechali bliżej i wtedy pojęliśmy wszystko. Dragon był bezbronny, broń upuścił, czy zgubił, a tamten nacierał tak szybko, widocznie dlatego, by uniemożliwić mu zaopatrzenie się w inną. Minęła tak długa chwila. Wreszcie Anglika podraźniły naigrawania towarzyszy i postanowił przyjąć jakąkolwiek walkę. Oczy jego upadły na lancę porzuconą przy zwłokach jakiegoś Francuza. Ściągnął cugle koniowi, wypuścił kirasyera naprzód, potem zeskoczył na ziemię, broń chwycił błyskawicznym ruchem i za chwilę był już na siodle. Ale miał do czynienia z doświadczonym lisem. Francuz spadł teraz na niego, jak jastrząb. Dragon odbił uderzenie lancą, ale zwinęła mu się w ręku, a w tejże chwili tamten ciął go straszliwie w łopatkę. Wszystko zaszło w jednem, krótkiem mgnieniu... Kirasyer wypuścił teraz konia stępią i odjechał, potrząsając zwycięsko szablą, — towarzyszyły mu pogróżki i przekleństwa całego 71-go pułku. Pojedynek skończył się tryumfem h, ale wkrótce nadejść miał czas pomsty. Nieprzyjaciel wypuścił znowu tyralierów i zbliżali się ku nam szybko potężną, wyciągniętą linią, ostrzeliwając jednak więcej bateryę prawego skrzydła, niż stojące nieruchomo pułki angielskiej piechoty. Z brygady naszej oderwały się też wkrótce dwie kompanie i śmiało przecięły im drogę. A w tejże chwili po polach poszedł wzmożony, suchy, charakterystyczny odgłos, — chrzęst i ostre zgrzyty karabinów, którymi posługiwano się ze stron obydwóch. Na czele tyralierów francuskich postępował oficer niezwykłego wzrostu, ogorzały, chudy, płaszcz przerzucony niedbale przez ramię, chwiał się przy każdym kroku i za plecami rozpościerał się ciemnawą plamą. Odległość pomiędzy obu wojskami topniała coraz prędzej. Nagle Francuzi stanęli, z szeregów wysunęła się smukła sylwetka i sprężystym krokiem jęła zbliżać się ku naszym. Zatrzymał się, mniej więcej na połowie drogi, wyprostował się dumnie, głowę w tył odrzucił i prawie natychmiast przybrał postawę klasycznego zapaśnika. Zda mi się, że widzę go dziś jeszcze, — nieruchomy, wspaniały posąg z lekko przymkniętemi powiekami i szyderczym, uśmiechem na ustach. Nie upłynęło kilka sekund, kiedy podoficer karabinierów, wysoki, dorodny młodzian, wystąpił także naprzód, pędem przebył dzielącą go od Francuza przestrzeń i rzucił się nań, uzbrojony tylko w ów rodzaj zakrzywionej szabli, którą noszą ich pułki. Francuz od niejakiego czasu biegł także, teraz więc zderzyli się niby dwa rozwścieczone, a groźne buhaje. Wstrząśnienie było tak gwałtowne, że obaj upadli na ziemię, — Francuz w oka mgnieniu znalazł się pod spodem. Podoficer strzaskał klingę swej szabli tuż przy rękojeści i broń przeciwnika utkwiła mu w lewem ramieniu, a jednak potrafił szczątkami stali zadać cios śmiertelny i przy nim zostało zwycięstwo. Przymknąłem oczy, bom był pewien, że tyralierzy rozszarpią go lub zgoła rozniosą na szablach, niszcząc śmierć swego wodza, ale ani jeden wystrzał nie zagrzmiał z ich szeregów, skoro zaś podniosłem powoli powieki ujrzałem młodzieńca o kilka tylko kroków od własnego pułku, z odłamkami stali w krwawiącem ramieniu, i z własną, nawpół strzaskaną szablą w kurczowo zaciśniętem ręku.